


Harold!

by chooseredemption



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I randomly get struck by add ons to this fic, I swear I really do think it's completed each time it's updated, I think I get like 5 new SuperCorp au ideas a day at this point, aka have some SuperCorp, between the summary and the title you can probably guess what happens, it's time to start taking out the supertrash, so I thought this was done but had to add another chapter to it, updated summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooseredemption/pseuds/chooseredemption
Summary: Have you ever been the cause of a relationship starting out?  Cat Grant had.  Many times.  It involved pointing out the obvious, and then sitting back to wait and be told you were right.Kicking off the relationship between Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor though, Cat found herself questioning had she been able to teach Kara anything the past two years.





	1. Chapter 1

When her phone pinged as she finished reading over the article for what must have been the fifth time, Kara decided that maybe she could take a quick break to answer.  It was likely Alex asking if Kara had a preference for movies later on.

It wasn’t from Alex though.  It was Lena.

Kara wasn’t quite sure what to make of the text.  It was asking if she wanted to catch up.  It was just in a really roundabout way.  Spending the last hour editing made it hard not to judge the way Lena had wrote the message.

Short and sweet was the way of texting, but this was long winded and rambling at places.  Kara knew Lena was an intelligent and articulate woman.  This was just bizarre.

She furrowed her brow as she read the message again.

“Kiera?”

Her head snapped around to see Cat Grant standing at door of her office.

“Ms. Grant!  How can I help you?”

She was given a judging look.

“This is what you do once you’re out of my line of sight?  Stare at your phone?  You’re really not helping stop millennial stereotypes.”

She looked at the phone in her hand, before fumbling and putting it on the table.  Of all moments for Ms. Grant to arrive at, of course this would have to be the one, instead of five minutes before when she was working hard on edits.

“Oh no!  It’s not like that!  I just got a strange text from Lena,” Kara explained frantically trying to prove she wasn’t being lazy.

Ms. Grant tilted her head to the side and studied Kara for a moment, as if processing Kara’s words carefully.  Kara sat rigid, waiting to see what the woman would say.

“From Lena?  As in Lena Luthor?”

Kara nodded.  She wasn’t sure how to read Ms. Grant’s expression.  Her brow was creased as if she was critical but there was a hint of a smile on her lips.

She strode over in front of Kara, holding out her hand.  Kara looked at the pro-offered hand for a moment, before moving her gaze up to stare confused at Cat.

The woman sighed.

“Give me your phone Kara.  I’ll translate for you.”

Kara smiled awkwardly as she reached for her phone, unlocking it and passing it over.  She fidgeted with her hands while Ms. Grant read over the message, feeling awkward about Ms. Grant reading her message.

Ms. Grant sighed louder than before, rolling her eyes.

“Oh for goodness sake Kara.”

Kara blushed.  Was she wrong in thinking Lena’s message was strange?  She was pretty sure it was a weird message.

“You know she’s a lesbian, right?” Ms Grant asked.

“Oh…?”

It seemed like a strange thing to say.  She wasn’t sure what it had to do with the text though.

“She’s asking you out,” Cat spelled out, realizing Kara was not getting it.

Asking her out.  Lena was asking her out.

“Oh!”

To say Kara’s face turned a darker shade of red was an understatement.  She was asked by Lena.  She, Kara Zor-El was asked out by Lena Luthor.  The irony was not lost on Kara.  She felt a rush of something in her stomach.  Before she could fully process whatever that was, she noticed Ms. Grant typing on her phone.

“Wait what are you doing!”

Kara’s looked up wide eyed as Ms. Grant continued to type.

“I’m getting you laid.  I’m hoping it might actually awaken some common sense in you.”

Flustered was the best word to describe Kara’s reaction.  She tried to protest.  She really did.  It was completely inappropriate for Ms. Grant to send texts on her behalf, in particular anything that might relate to her dating life.  Her protests only came out as half spluttered noised however.

Ms. Grant dramatically tapped the screen to send the message, letting out a triumphant hum for extra effect.

Kara’s mouth dropped open as she was handed back her phone and read over the message.  Ms. Grant had definitely been inappropriate in replying.  Kara wasn’t sure how she was going to face Lena later on after it.

She was still staring, eyes and mouth wide open, as Ms. Grant strolled out of the room.

“You’re welcome by the way,” she called out as she left.


	2. Chapter 2

Cat Grant’s new assistant was just…

“Useless.”

She rolled her eyes as she entered her office, leaving Henry, or whatever his name was scrambling to try find the information in her calendar.

All she wanted to know was what restaurant she had gone to with Meryl Streep.  Sure it had been almost six months ago, but really was it that hard to find out?  Kara would have remembered.  In fact, she had been the one to make the booking in the first place.

She pulled out her phone, unlocking it as she perched herself on the edge of her desk and scrolled down her contacts to Kara name.

She regretted having removed her from her speed dial in favour of the new assistant.  He wasn’t worthy of the spot.  Not when she still had to call Kara over small things like this.  She tapped dial and waited for the woman to pick up.

After the second ring Cat checked her nails.  Kara must have started to relax more since starting as a reporter.  Never in all the time she worked for Cat had she not picked up before the second ring.  Cat made a note to ask Kara all about that whenever she got around to picking up.

It rang out another time before it was answered.  Cat was about to make a remark about waiting, but the voice that answered did not belong to Kara Danvers.

“Hello?”

Cat raised an eyebrow, but didn’t respond.  The voice had sounded like Lena Luthor.  A lot like Lena Luthor.  She waited for the woman on the other to speak again.

“Is anyone there?”

It was definitely Lena Luthor answering Kara’s phone.  Cat knew they were acquainted.  She had read an article Kara had published where Lena had been a source.  Getting a Luthor on the record was not something any reporter could just do.  They had to have some kind of in for that kind of access.

At the time Cat wondered what Kara’s had been, but she never actually asked the woman about it.  She’d make a point of asking about it now.  She just had to wait for Kara to get passed the phone.

“Hello?”

Cat opened her mouth to answer this time.  To make some coy remark about Lena being Kara’s PA, but then in the background she heard Kara speak up.

“Babe.  It’s probably a butt dial.  Would you come back to bed?”

Cat Grant was not one to leave her mouth hanging open, or at least she had always thought.  Hearing Kara Danvers calling Lena Luther ‘babe’ certainly was making her re-evaluate that.  She would even go as far to say that she was speechless- though only if it was off the record.

The laughing brought her back to realising she was still on the phone and had yet to actually speak.

“Do you often get butt dials, Kara?”

“If I say yes will you hang up and come back to bed?  It’s cold and you took the sheets when you got up.”

“Hey I would have got cold otherwise.”

Cat lowered the phone as she hung up.  She didn’t need to hear anymore.  Or for Kara to know she knew anymore.  She could see the poor reporter’s face turning red already.

She shook her head.  Apparently, Kara could actually keep a secret.  Or maybe Cat had only ever focused on the big one that she never noticed other smaller things.

Not that anyone calling a Luthor ‘babe’ was a small thing.  Let alone from it to come from a Super.  It was a headline, that was for sure.  She made another note to convince Kara to give her that exclusive interview.

“Ms. Grant!”

Her head snapped up as her assistant ran in.

“The restaurant!  It was Vista!”

She had almost forgotten why she called Kara in the first place.

“Would you like me to make you a reservation Ms. Grant?”

“Henry, Vista closed last month.  Do you not stay up to date about the National City dining scene?”

“It’s Harold actually.”

Cat threw the kid a look, as if questioning why he would chose that name over Henry.  Then again Kara had never been keen on her suggestion of Kiera either.  He looked like he was trying to stand his ground on the matter though.  Maybe if he could show this kind of backbone, he might still work out.

She sighed as if it pained her.

“Fine.   _Harold_ make a lunch reservation at Bunsen.  Make sure Kara Danvers joins me.  We have a few things to catch up on.”

He tried to hide the smile as he darted off to organise everything.  Cat rolled her eyes and moved to sit at her desk.  She pulled out a fresh notepad from the draw and uncapped a pen.  She tapped it as she thought.  The newest power couple would need an equally bold name for when they made their grand entrance.

After a moment she jotted down a few ideas.  Once the page was full she started to review them pro’s and con’s.  Her eyes kept being drawn back to one of them however.  She looked at it a moment before underlying it and punctuating it with a full stop.

_SuperCorp._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame this on the potato. I thought I was finished with this au.
> 
> This one doesn't take place in the same universe as the first one, but the entire concept was very similar I didn't think I could separate them.
> 
> http://chooseredemption.tumblr.com/


	3. Part 3

Being in a relationship Kara decided, wasn’t all the drama that TV made it out to be.  It was quite simple really.

At least with Lena it was.  Surprisingly so.  Her past few relationships had a few complications.  She was effectively over the whole idea when Lena appeared.

Though Kara suspected it was only easy because they hadn’t actually told people they were dating.  She was sure that it was going to bring some of its own stresses.  They had both agreed to keep it to themselves for now.

Which did have one interesting aspect to it- Cat Grant.  She was actually the reason they had started dating in the first place.  That time she had taken Kara’s phone and replied to Lena’s text had led to their first date.

Cat had of course asked Kara at a later point how the date went.  Though they had decided to keep it to themselves at that stage, so she told Cat she had cancelled it.

Kara wasn’t entirely sure Cat believed her though.  It wasn’t long after had Cat brought the whole thing up again.  They had been at brunch and Cat asked how Lena was.

Kara had shrugged and mentioned she hadn’t seen her recently.  Cat looked sceptical at her reply but said nothing more on the topic after that.

That was nearly three months ago now, so Kara felt they were safe again.

She sat now at the office.  She was finishing up an article, and was running late.  She was meant to be at Lena’s for dinner this evening.  A quiet meal to celebrate their three month anniversary.  She had been really looking forward to it.

Work was a nightmare today.  Snapper had tossed her article back at her so many times today.  She thought she was never going to get a sign off on it.  Earlier the thought of dinner was all that was keeping her going.  Now the fact she was missing it just made her gloomy.

Her phone beeped again.

Lena asking if she should hold off ordering the food for another bit.  Kara replied that was for the best.  She added three sighing emojis for extra effect.

She saw the ellipse indicating that Lena was already replying just as she put down her phone.  She watched it as Lena’s message came in.  There was no point in trying to get back to the article again if Lena was replying this quickly.

_‘Maybe we should just skip dinner?’_

Kara quickly picked her phone back up.   There was no way Lena was suggesting this.

She watched the new ellipse that appeared on the bottom of the chat window.  She stared at it impatiently.  There had to be a good reason Lena would say this.

The ellipse disappeared for a moment.  Kara leapt to action, starting to type out a very alarmed response.  Another message popped up from Lena before she hit send.

_‘We could skip to dessert at least...’_

Kara stared at her phone in confusion for a moment before an image attachment came in.

She clicked download and waited as the wheel spun around.  She was surprised by the photo when it opened.

It was Lena.  Just about in clothes- barely in clothes.  Posed very much in a fashion that in Kara’s mind was reserved for the bedroom only.

Kara dropped her phone in shock.  Not a bad shock of course.  They just never sent photos like that to one another before.  It was just a surprise.   A pretty nice one if Kara was being honest...

She scrambled as she caught her phone.  It was like her hands couldn’t quite remember how to hold things.  The phone beeped as she finally managed to get a hold of it again.

She looked down at the screen again, more prepared for the photo this time around.  Instead though, there was a message dialogue.

_‘Photo forwarded to Cat Grant.’_

Kara stared at her phone in horror.  She must have hit something as she caught her phone.  Maybe touch screen phones were a mistake.

She didn’t have time to think about the technicalities around how this happened though.  She had to intercept that message before the Queen of media realized she had it.

* * *

Cat’s phone beeped as she reviewed next month’s CatCo Magazine cover.  She’d get to it in a moment.  She was close to figuring out what was wrong with the cover.  It only needed one same change.  She was sure.  She just needed to see it.

“Ms Grant!”

Cat held up one finger at the direction of the interruption.

“Not now Kiera.”

Kiera.

Cat looked up to see an out of breath Kara Danvers standing in her doorway.  Why was her former assistant barging in.  Sure she was a reporter now, but that didn’t give her the necessary level of authority to march into her office whenever.

That is unless she had a very good story.

“Kara?”

“Ms Grant.  I need to borrow your phone.”

Cat took off her glasses and laid them on the table slowly.  She processed Kara’s words.

“You need to borrow my phone?”

Kara sucked her lower lip in as she nodded slowly.

Cat picked up her phone from the table up, holding it up in front of her.  She noticed that Kara’s eyes widened in alarm as she did.

“And this is the only phone you could possibly require right now?”

Kara nodded again, eyes fixated on the small device.  Cat narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out the reporter’s angle.

“And your phone?”

“Dead.”

“The work landlines?”

“Disconnected due to maintenance.”

“Every other phone in the building?”

Kara thought for a moment.

“Yours has the best reception.”

Kara’s wasn’t letting anything slip.  Cat thought of how her phone had sounded barely a moment before Kara had appeared.

“Let me just check a message I got first.”

She looked down at her phone and was about to unlock it, when a breeze suddenly hit her and Kara’s hand was on top of her screen.

“Kara!” She yelped in surprise.

“I’m sorry Ms. Grant, but you can’t check that message.”

“Can’t?”

Cat gave Kara her best intimidating look.  Kara shuffled slightly but her hand stayed firmly where it was.

“That’s right.”

She tried to throw her own intimidation look back.  It was a cute attempted but it wasn’t going to work.

“Let go of my phone Kara.”

Kara shook her head.

“Then give me a good reason why I shouldn’t get you forcibly removed.”

Kara bit her lip.  She looked as if she was weighing up options in her mind.

“I sent you a photo.”

Well this was going to be fun.  Apparently she was being forced to drag answers out of Kara.

“A photo?”

Kara nodded.

“And this photo that you sent to me.  Why have you changed your mind about me seeing it?”

Kara blushed and fixed her glasses with her free hand.

“It wasn’t for you...”

“Oh.”  This changed things.  “I can assume then that I have a risqué photo of Kara Danvers in my possession?”

Kara didn’t speak for a moment.  She then nodded slowly, her face turning a darker shade of red by the second.

“And I expect you would like to delete it?”

Cat couldn’t help but be a little amused by the situation.  Not just by the fact she caught Kara out, but the fact she also knew who the recipient of the photo was.  Even if Kara had been outright denying it for weeks now.

It looked like Ms Luthor was apparently having quite the effect on the no longer innocent Kara Danvers.

“Fine.”

Cat loosened her grip on her phone.  Kara was quick to take it, holding it to her chest protectively for a moment, as if Cat was going to change her mind.

Cat raised her eyebrow at Kara, indicating she should get on with it fast.

Kara quickly unlocked the phone and began tapping the screen.  She held the phone close to her, glancing up at Cat as she proceeded to delete whatever scandalous photo she had sent.

Once done she locked the phone again and offered it sheepishly back to Cat, who took it and put it back down on the table.

“Thanks Ms Grant.”

Kara awkwardly turned and started to walk out the door.  Cat sat back down and let her get almost to the door.

“Kara,” she called.

The girl froze before turning around.  There was worry in her eyes.

“I would appreciate that photos like whatever you just deleted were not taken at work.  Especially if you’re going to send them to the wrong people.  We don’t need a story about work habits of our employees circulating around.”

Kara opened her mouth as if to speak, but closed it again with a nod and hurried out of the room.

It would have been the perfect opportunity to force Kara’s hand about dating Lena Luthor.  Cat left it slide for now though.  Sure the longer she didn’t confront that situation, the more likely it might be a story she couldn’t control.

But she had enough in her hand to ensure she would get the exclusive when the story finally did break.

Kara owed her big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is dedicated to Myle. Who asked me when I was adding another part to this. And as I was about to answer I didn't have anything to add, this thought struck me...
> 
> http://chooseredemption.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty bad for figure out what to name things. I often just ask people to name things to me. It's how I got the name for this. Other honorable mentions for suggestions were "tiddilies tiddies" and "pussily pussy kitty cat". I think it's important you know this.
> 
> Also yes you can expect more SuperCorp soon. I literally have a notebook I've now dedicated to SuperCorp AU's...
> 
> tumblr: chooseredemption.tumblr.com


End file.
